deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Mega Man
Mega Man 'was created by the robotics expert Dr. Thomas Light, who worked to create a humanoid robot. This robot would demonstrate an advanced artificial intelligence program that would allow it to make decisions based on vague commands and directions. After the disappearance of his first creation, Proto Man, Dr. Light decided to create another robot. He created two robots siblings around the same time to work as a pair. These robots were called "Rock" and "Roll". Rock was created as Dr. Light's lab assistant, and his "sister", Roll, was designed for housekeeping. Dr. Albert W. Wily, an old colleague of Dr. Light's, grew jealous when his projects were always overshadowed by his self-proclaimed rival. He constructed a robot factory in the Pacific and began to plot to conquer the world. Wily stumbled upon Proto Man one day, who was dying when his energy system was malfunctioning. He repaired him, and while analyzing him he discovered that he had found a way to create robots at the same level as Dr. Light. He decided to reprogram Dr. Light's industrial robots to exact revenge. One day, the industrial robots became misled and forced under his rule. With his new followers, Wily seized control of the city and demanded recognition. This string of events, set in motion, what would later become the purpose for Mega Man's existence. Battle vs. Quote (by WanderingSkull) Somewhere on a floating island, a lone robot was scouting the vicinity, searching for any signs of danger. The name of this robot was Quote. At first sight, he was what one might think to be a little boy with unnaturally pale skin. His only other suggestive features to disprove this occasional misconception were his green metallic antennas in the place of ears, whose peculiarity did not conspicuously emerge when accompanied by a fine nest of jet black hair hidden partially underneath a red and white baseball cap. The robot wore little else aside from red jeans, a thin, black, sleeveless shirt, and red gloves. It had been over 2 months since Quote defeated the evil Doctor and the sorcerer Ballos, thereby preventing the destruction the island. Quote had soon after escaped with his friends Curly and Balrog to a nice beach to quietly live out their days. But Quote's mind had not been at rest due to wondering what had become of his comrades back on the island. As a result, he, Balrog, and Curly Brace returned to the island. Presently, Quote was meandering outside Mimiga Village ensuring that no danger lurked around. After what seemed like a good two hours, the young robot sighed, acknowledging the merit in Curly's previous statements that the village was no longer susceptible to any trouble. Elsewhere Another robot was walking on the same island wondering how he had made his way to that location. This robot was known as Mega Man, the defender of so many places he had lost count. Though the skin on his face seemed to much better emulate that of a human, his mechanical nature was easily recognizable by the fact that the rest of his body was covered in blue armor. Dr. Willy, Mega Man's old nemesis, was trying to take over Earth once again, and it was up to him stop him for what felt like the 11th time. He was teleported to fight the next robot, and so far found nothing of interest, save for a flyer that read: "Mass Effect Tournament by So-Pro Warrior," whoever that was. Unfortunately for Mega Man, he was unaware that his old friend Willy had incorrectly configured his teleporter, causing him to end up the island he was exploring. Quote eventually came across what appeared to an old book store. He walked inside and looked around finding a library full of books which appeared to be historical writings archived by Mimigas from ages ago. Quote continued to look around and saw a window. Outside the window, he saw Mega Man walking towards the store. Quote decided to head outside the book store where Mega Man was, and see if he was lost. Mega Man was considering calling Dr. Light to come get him, until he saw Quote running towards him. "A ROBOT!" thought Mega Man. Though he had doubts at first, Mega Man presently knew this was the robot he had been teleported to fight. Activating his Mega Buster, the Blue Bomber knew he had better get ready for an upcoming fight. As Quote approached Mega Man, the latter was taken aback at how heavily armed this enemy was with weapons he'd never seen before. Once he got in range, Mega Man was going to blast the other robot, no questions asked. This was shaping up to be his toughest fight yet. Quote finally got close to Mega Man; he began to greet him until suddenly, a shot of plasma from Mega Man's Mega Buster almost hit him. Quote quickly jumped behind a boulder and used it as cover from the second burst of rounds that came towards him. Quote quickly pulled out his Polar Star ready to fire it if needed. Quote began to try to convince the other robot that he was not an enemy and not trying to hurt him. Although Mega Man thought otherwise "Yeah, you're trying to tell me your friendly, when you have ''that much equipment on you." Quote now realized words wouldn't get him far, and there was no choice other than to fight. Quickly, emerging from his cover, Quote fired his Polar Star missing by just a mark. Mega Man also returned fire nicking Quote on the side. Quote ran back to the old bookstore to use as a better form of cover while returning fire. Mega Man began to follow him stopping just for moment to change his weapon. The color of Mega Man's armor changed to blue and yellow. Quote jumped into the store, drew his Snake, and equipped his Booster 2.0. Mega Man approached the store carefully when suddenly a wavy-patterned white ball hit him in the chest. He felt a large surge of pain from the burn. "Going to play that way aren't we? Well, let's see how you do without that cover of yours." Mega Man said as he shot a Trident at the area where the round came from. Wondering what he meant, Quote was about to raise his head when suddenly his cover was destroyed. Knowing that his hiding spot had been exposed, he began to fire more rounds off, only two hitting his target. Mega Man ran and changed his weapon again and fired a shot off. The round that fired hit a wall within the bookstore and bounced off the wall and hit Quote in the back. While his enemy was distracted from the wound, Mega Man quickly changed his weapon to Super Arm and grabbed a huge boulder and threw it missing his target but it burst into rubble and hit Quote separating him from his Snake. Quote used his Booster to get out of the store as soon as possible before it turned to rubble from the constant onslaughts of boulder. He zoomed upward via his Booster 2.0 and landed on a small platform. He then changed his weapon to his Super Missile Launcher and fired 15 rockets. Most of which hit around the area of his opponent thus allowing Quote to fly off and put more distance between the two. Mega Man had just taken a tremendous amount of damage but wasn't willing to give up yet, so he called in his dog Rush. Then combining with Rush he became Jet Mega Man and hurried to keep up with his target with some difficulty. Eventually, he ended up in a cave and changed to his Rush Power Adapter form and began his hunt. Quote was relaxing deep within the cave hoping he managed to get away from that crazed robot. He considered the idea that this was another killer robot from the surface and sent to finish off the Mimigas. Quote wasn't ready to let that happen. He counted what he had left to use: his Polar Star, Bubbler, Nemesis, Machine Gun, and Blade. He dropped his Missle Launcher somewhere in this cave. Suddenly, a noise echoed through the cave; knowing his break was over, Quote grabbed his remaining equipment and set off to finish his opponent off. Slowly wandering around the cave, Quote was on the edge looking for his opponent. He began to realize that the wounds he had suffered had left him a bit weak; as he continued to think about these wounds he heard a sound and turned around only to have a fist connect with his jaw, causing him to stumble back. While Quote was in his daze, Mega Man changed his form to his Quick Boomerang and let Rush stand next to him. Rush began to bark but suddenly he was silenced a blade piercing out back had left Mega Man in shock; Rush, his companion for years, had died. A blade protruded from his back. This horrifying sight filled Mega Man with rage. This simple believed-to-be robot master had killed his best friend right in front of his eyes. He stared at Quote, his eyes filled with pure rage, and then the Blue Bomber began his attack. He threw as many boomerangs as he could in the other robot's direction. Reacting as quickly as he could, Quote deflected most quick boomerangs with his blade, but a few managed to get through and cut into his "skin", exposing bits of his internal body. Quote counter attacked him and used his blade to give Mega Man a few deep cuts to revealing his own circuits. Knowing he couldn't defend himself at this close of a range forever, Quote activated his Booster and flew off trying to find any form of an exit from this cave. Soon enough, he found one and flew out, landing safely on a small platform. Immediately after landing there, a piece of sold rock hit him and caused him fall off. Seeing that the fall would kill him, he pulled out his Machine Gun and started firing beneath himself, slowing his descent and landing safely on the ground. Quote looked up to see Mega Man hurling another piece of rubble in his direction. Quote pulled out his Bubbler once more, making a large shield of bubbles protect him. Thankfully, the chunk of rock was reduced to gravel as it impacted Quote's swarm of solid white bubbles. Mega Man jumped down on multiple platforms while avoiding a huge barrage of bubbles that caused chips in the platforms. While on one of the platforms he equipped his Metal Blades and began to throw some of the metal saw blades slowly chipping away at the shield of bubbles, knowing that it would break apart any time soon. Quote, while trying to protect himself, suddenly heard a click. His Bubbler was out of ammo. That's when he saw the multiple blades coming at him. He pulled out his Machine Gun and began to fire, trying hit them in mid air. Unfortunately for him, most of blades had hit him. They caused severe damage this time, opening up deep cuts, and tearing large quantities of Quote's clothing to pieces. While trying to recover from the wounds, he saw Mega Man walking towards him, his armor now colored yellow and orange. He saw a fire ball coming at him and managed to dodge it at the cost of being separated from his machine gun. Quote crawled backwards knowing he was going to die at the hands of a surface solider. He accepted this, knowing he that he was doomed. He thought back to his friends and whispered something that was an apology that he had failed. The robot surrounded in a ring of fire came closer to him. Quote lowered his hands and then he felt something in his pocket: his NEMESIS. He grabbed it by the grip and fired a shot off. The large lightning bolt-shaped bullet impacted the enemy, blasting his leg off! Quote stood up as Mega Man began to crawl towards the former to raise his blaster and fire off another fireball. But when attempting to do so, he heard a click; he was out of energy, and he returned back to his regular blue coloring. Beginning to walk towards his target, Quote saw him trying to raise him arm cannon once more before it was blasted off by another shot from the Nemesis. Now knowing his enemy was no longer a threat, Quote walked up to him, picked him up, and then carried him over to and laid him on a rock. Quote stowed his Nemesis before a long and uncomfortable silence took place between the two robots. Finally, Quote asked Mega Man why he attacked him. Mega Man was taken aback at the sudden display of diplomacy shown by what he had thought was just another robot master of Dr. Willy's. Quote then explained he didn't know who this Doctor was, and then he introduced himself. Mega Man was shocked at hearing that he had just attacked an innocent fellow robot and then introduced himself as well. But their greetings were short lived, knowing that the Blue Bomber was going to die from these injuries suffered during their misunderstanding. Mega Man requested that Quote to kill him. Quote agreed after several minutes of protest, eventually accepting that it was best to take Mega Man out of his misery. The victorious warrior drew his Polar Star and aimed. Quote asked what his fallen opponent's last wish was. He replied "Please find Dr.Willy. Defeat him. And tell Doctor Light I'm sorry." Quote nodded. He didn't know who this evil was, but he promised to find and defeat him. Mega Man closed his eyes, prepared to be taken from the world. A plasma noise echoed throughout the small field as Quote begrudgingly executed his opponent who needn't have been hurt. Quote got up and collected his scattered equipment. The battle-worn robot then made his way back to the Village to recover from his wounds, and rest. He had explaining to do to his friends who had grown worried due to his lengthy period of absence. Soon, after he finished explaining the events of his battle, Quote headed off to the surface with Curly to fulfill that blue Mega Man's final wish. ''WINNER!: QUOTE'' '''Epilogue Quote looked towards the sun as he stood over the destroyed ruins of where once stood a towering fortress of Dr. Willy. He returned to the surface as the blue robot had asked him to finish off the strange man known as Willy. After seeing the horrible machine the doctor created, the suffering he had caused only added to the necessity of completing this goal. Then after reaching him, he and Curly fulfilled Mega Man's wish and killed Doctor Willy, ensuring that none of his horrible creations ever leave the walls around them. He had destroyed the place until nothing was left. And as Quote sat among the ashes of the fortress, he remembered that he had one final mission from that blue robot: to deliver a message to his creator. Then he felt a shadow come over him and saw his friends, Curly Brace and Barlog approaching from behind him. Quote smiled and hopped on Balrog's back next to Curly. The trio then took off to find Doctor Light. Back on the Island... The mangled corpse of what had once been a proud robot sat there lying to waste as he was leaning against a rock. Suddenly, footsteps echoed near the corpse as someone stood in front of it and began to speak. "Such a sad way to see a great warrior lie to waste on this island. You will come with me, after all I may need you for a thing or two." The man wearing a suit would speak to the corpse. Then he grabbed the body of the robot and began to walk off and enter a nearby portal. "So it all begins like this, doesn't it." he said to himself before entering the portal. Expert's Opinion While Mega Man had all necessary functions built into his suit, transitions between various functions cost him some time, and he was ultimately outclassed by Quote's nearly unbeatable arsenal, despite it being able to be disarmed. Quote also had greater agility with his Booster 2.0 that could not be paralleled by anything Mega Man had at his disposal. That, along with the fact that Quote had fought greater enemies than Mega Man, won him the day. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Category:Warriors Category:Video Game Warriors Category:Science Fiction Warriors Category:Robot Warriors Category:Fictional Warriors Category:Future Warriors Category:Super-Human Warriors Category:Child Warriors Category:Television Warriors Category:Cartoon Warriors Category:Anime/Manga Warriors Category:Comic Book Warriors